Upside of Paradise
by flipscribble55
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are away enjoying their honeymoon. But, when Percy offers up a challenge Annabeth refuses to lose.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was exhausted. Her muscles ached from the hiking and swimming they had been doing the last few days. The debate for where to take their honeymoon had been intense. Annabeth wanted to go back and visit Europe (without the imminent danger looming over their heads like last time) but Percy said honeymoons should be relaxing, so they chose Hawaii.

She really couldn't complain. Things had been great since they arrived a few days ago. Hawaii had such a rich, beautiful history, that she couldn't believe she had scoffed when it was first mentioned. That was one of the amazing parts of her relationship with Percy, he seemed to know when Annabeth's perspective needed to shift. Just because it wasn't Europe, doesn't mean there wasn't history, architecture, or culture anywhere else.

Relaxing in the hot tub on their private deck, Annabeth started to mentally log all the different design elements that she could integrate into her work at home when she heard Percy sit across from her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Wise Girl?" Percy grinned as he nudged her knee with his foot.

Annabeth opened her eyes, and pulled her mouth into a slow lazy smile. She had seen Percy's eyes in every light and hue. Quizzically in the labyrinth, blissfully happy at camp, bleak in Tartarus, and the usual sea-green they normally were when he woke up in the morning. But, that moment while his back faced the water they almost seemed alive. Like his eyes were a tide pool teeming with life.

"Just thinking about home," she said flicking some water in his face.

"Thinking about work, I can see your gears turning."

She wasn't surprised; they had been together for so long now that it was like they could read each other's minds. She answered with a small shrug and closed here eyes, tipping her head back to feel the sun on her face.

"Am I not entertaining you?" Percy said in a low husky voice.

She became very aware of his presence as she snapped up to look at him grinning mischievously at her.

"I'm having a great time, I was just taking a moment to collect my thoughts."

She felt a rush of water caress her body. "I just want to make sure that I'm still keeping you on your toes since I won the honeymoon battle, I promised you would thoroughly enjoy yourself."

Another rush slithered up her leg. Annabeth shifted on her bench. "I am, it's been very interesting. We were so busy the first few days that I didn't have time to process everything we've seen and done."

And their schedule had been packed. The usual tourist stuff, but then Percy found some local gems too. Dinners at restaurants and traditional luaus, everyone they had met welcomed them with opened arms. She met some amazing people, but she would always peek around to see where her husband was. He would be talking to a group of people but she realized no matter where he went he faced her.

It wasn't just about making sure the random monster didn't pop up behind her (which still happened from time to time), but his gaze would rest at the base of her throat, or on her lips. They hadn't gotten much sleep since arriving.

They usually entered their rented house and would slam into each other, like their bodies couldn't be kept apart for a moment longer. Their clothes would trail to wherever they would land and at some point Percy would scoop up Annabeth and bring her to their bed where they would both nestle into each other and fall asleep.

Percy sighed, resting his head back on the stone surrounding the tub. "You're right, I've been so busy planning stuff I forgot we were going to relax and enjoy ourselves."

This was their first day of just staying at the house and lounging on their own beach. They hadn't even really enjoyed all the amenities the house offered.

She saw Percy's hand flutter and felt a stronger current of water curl up her thigh, making her shiver despite the warm water rushing around her. She knew where this was going. Not to be outdone, Annabeth tried to discreetly shift her white bathing suit top to reveal more cleavage and, to totally drive Percy crazy, she untied her suit bottoms, the low streaming of the jets kept him from realizing what she was doing.

"Lucky for me, I've been very well rested each night. Things haven't been too crazy," it was a bold-faced lie. She had been exhausted and spent each night with Percy. They couldn't get enough of each other. Planning little excursions for themselves kept them from devouring each other all day.

With that comment Percy looked up at Annabeth, his eyes going directly for her chest. She felt a twinkle of pride, her body had always seemed so plain to her. But when Percy looked at her she felt like she was on fire, like she could walk a runway naked and have no cares in the world.

She noticed Percy trying to keep his composure. "That's too bad, I thought I was more entertaining than that."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something back in reply when she felt another current of water slide right towards her core, only instead of stopping it began to rush through her folds. She took in a sharp intake of breath, her chest shooting out while she tried to get herself under control, she wouldn't be the first one to break.

"I think it's hot enough in here without these jets going," Annabeth commented trying to catch her breath. She stood to reach over to the controls when her bathing suit bottoms slipped off. She pretended not to notice and bent over the side of the tub, pretending to examine the controls trying to find the off switch.

Percy stilled, she flipped the switch and turned off the pulsing water. Returning to her side of the tub, she grabbed her sunglasses off the stone behind her and peeked over the rim at Percy as she slid them on her face.

With the water still even she could feel every movement they made.

Without a word Percy threw a blast of cold water at her chest, making her nipples strain against her suit. At the same time the warm water began to race between her legs. They stopped for a moment then started again, pulsing on and off every few seconds.

Annabeth felt her breath quicken, she adjusted her breathing so her chest heaved with each inhale and exhale she took. Desperately trying to figure out a way to continue playing this game. She whipped off her sunglasses as she felt Percy start sliding over to the bench next to hers, she stared over at him, his eyes lustfully watching her chest and trying to see her through the water.

Satisfied that he was also about to lose it, Annabeth pulled out her last trick. She went to put her sunglasses down and "accidentally" pulled the strings at the base of her neck, unraveling the top of her suit.

"Oops," she mused, looking at Percy. His eyes were roving all over her, her face, her lips, her chest. She wet her lips while she felt a current slowly pull down the top of her suit. She stifled another gasp, trying to keep her composure.

She tipped her head to the side and said what she knew would be his undoing, "See something you like, Perseus?" 

**Another chapter could a possibility, let me know if you would like to see it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth saw Percy's eyes darken as he slid off his bench and moved in front of her. Without breaking eye contact he started to sink lower into the water until only his head was out.

"Hm," Percy said, as he slowly sank lower "I'm not sure, I guess I'll have to take in the whole picture."

With that, Percy went under the water and Annabeth let out a small laugh until she felt him move her knees apart. She tipped her head back when she started feeling Percy's lips on her leg above her knee, he slowly moved up nipping and sucking at her thigh until he reached her left hip. Then he repeated the same process on her right leg only when he got to her hip he moved across her waist, placing soft kisses across her stomach. Annabeth let out a low moan as she rolled her head around, reaching out to try and find anything to hold on to.

She felt a finger slowly sink into her. Annabeth cried out and searched underwater for Percy's shoulders and latched onto them. As Percy began to pump his finger in and out Annabeth started to feel her breath quicken. She dug her nails into hiss shoulders as she sank lower into the water, pushing herself closer to the edge of the bench.

Percy removed his finger. Annabeth took a deep breath then let out a small squeak as she felt his broad tongue lick her down her center. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to feel him inside her but he kept going at a relentless pace.

She was so close to the edge and then, Percy stopped. Almost annoyed Annabeth huffed out a breath when she started feeling a new sensation. Bubbles. Annabeth dug her nails into Percy's shoulders again as he blew bubbles into her core. She felt her release coming then she felt him move two fingers into her and curl to hit her spot.

With a cry she let her orgasm ravage her. He was pumping his fingers as her body shuddered to a stop. With a sigh, she moved her hands under his arms to try and pull him up. He rose out of the water with a smug grin on his face.

"Mrs. Chase-Jackson, I do believe I liked what I saw." He said as he moved towards her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

She smiled. She loved the sound of her new name and loved that Percy didn't push her to drop Chase completely. Although she had a rocky relationship with her father, Chase was a part of her identity, she stressed about having that conversation with him. He mentioned it one day when they started eating dinner.

"I know you're stressed about something, Wise Girl. Please tell me."

When Annabeth didn't answer he put down his fork and leaned on the table with his elbows, face in his hands. "Is it the wedding? I know it's gotten bigger than you once planned but it didn't feel right to ignore Camp Jupiter after everything. I know my mom has been a little overzealous too, I can tell her to stand down. This day is about us, tell me what I can do for you."

He was so worried. The wedding plans had actually been fine. Sally had been amazing, helping Annabeth with a few of the 'traditional' wedding things from table settings to going dress shopping with her. She just didn't know how he would react to what she wanted for herself after the wedding.

"I want to hyphenate." She blurted out, holding onto her fork so hard her knuckles turned white.

Percy stared blankly back at Annabeth, and started laughing.

"Percy…"

He was doubled over, out of his chair and crawling over to her. He clawed his way put her legs and buried his face in her lap. She felt his hot breath on her legs and he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.

"Annabeth, that's," he let out another laugh "THAT's why you were upset! Oh my gods, I thought you were about to call off the wedding!"

"Well, we hadn't talked about it and we need to get our license soon and they ask when you get it so I just…"

"Annabeth," Percy raised himself up on his knees and grabbed her face, forcing her to look into his eyes "I cannot believe you were so worried. I never brought it up because I didn't think you would want to."

She felt a pang at her heart, "Of course I want to, I just, I just don't feel comfortable dropping Chase completely."

Percy rubbed his thumb on her cheek, "Annabeth Chase-Jackson. I cannot wait to marry you."

Annabeth smiled at the memory as Percy moved over and sat next to her on the bench. "Well I'm glad, otherwise this conversation would be pretty awkward," she said as she slid her hand over to his knee and started drawing circles on the inside of his leg.

She felt him tense and with a small laugh she moved off the bench and stood in front of him. "I feel like this isn't fair Mr. Jackson," she moved down into the water and pulled Percy's trunks from his hips. She tossed his suit out onto the patio and heard it land with a wet splash. "Now, I think it's my turn to see, wouldn't you think?"

Percy's eyes bore into Annabeth's as he pulled himself up on the ledge of the hot tub. Annabeth moved into the spot where he was sitting on her knees, facing his length in all its glory. She started to rub it gently and heard Percy moan, she was starting to lose her patience with all this foreplay and looked up to see that Percy's eyes were closed.

Smiling to herself, she let go and took him in her mouth, sucking him deeper until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

"Annab…!" Percy exclaimed as she started to move her head up and down. He tangled his fingers in her hair, but let her control her pace.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna…" she heard him groan out. Then she was being pulled off of him and pushed back into the center of the tub as he slid back on his bench and grabbed her hips and made her straddle him.

Their mouths met, a clashing of teeth and tongues. They pulled back, Percy's hands on either side of her face as their eyes met. Slowly, so slowly, Annabeth began to sink onto Percy as she felt herself stretching to make him fit. They kept eye contact as she reached his hilt.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them Percy was still staring at her, green eyes on fire.

He slid one hand around to the back of her neck and the other wrapped around Annabeth's back and pulled her against him. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and pulled her down onto him, making sure every glorious inch of himself was fully inside her. He loosened his grip and she started moving, slowly, pulling off of him until his head was almost out of her then would sink down again devouring every inch of him.

He moaned and dipped his head to suck on her nipple while his other hand slid to the other to tease and roll the other with his thumb and forefinger. With a cry, Annabeth started picking up the pace, her chest bouncing as she threw her head back. Percy moved his face between her breasts, then started licking up her sternum up her neck.

"Perce…" Annabeth cried out as he began to nibble at her jaw.

So swiftly, she hadn't realized what happened, Percy pulled himself out and leaned Annabeth against the edge of the tub, her breasts resting over the lip on the cool stone. She almost started to complain when she felt Percy slam himself into her. With a cry of surprise Annabeth let out a soft "Fuck."

He grabbed her hips and pumped himself in and out of her faster and faster. She lowered her head as Percy slid his hands down her and began to finger her folds.

"Beth," he sighed.

That did it for her. She let out a long moan and felt herself shuddering with her release. "Beth," he said again as he moaned out as he found his.

He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her.

Annabeth tried to catch her breath. He pulled himself out of her and hopped out onto the patio to towel himself off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed another towel, holding it out for her to step into. Annabeth rose up out of the water on weak knees and made her way over to Percy and let him wrap her up in the fluffy white towel. He gathered her up and carried her into the house and whispered into her ear "I've wanted to go down on you underwater forever, but always felt weird doing it in the open water when my dad could be around…"

Annabeth laughed and rested her hand on his face, kissing him as they stepped into the kitchen.

The kiss began to intensify and Percy stopped moving.

"Well," he said breaking away from their kiss "I guess it's a good thing we have the rest of the day and since I was just in water…"

Annabeth smiled, knowing how the water healed him and rejuvenated him and shifted so her chest came out of the towel and she looked up at him through her lashes, "I guess so Seaweed Brain."


End file.
